


En-Hanced

by WriteYouToFilth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteYouToFilth/pseuds/WriteYouToFilth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance needs to be grounded, so who better than the Yellow Earth Paladin? Some Hance soup for the soul. Fluff & smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hunk took Lance’s hand in his, turning over Lance’s smaller palm and threading his warm, calloused fingers through Lance’s slender ones. His mouth was at Lance’s ear, whispering soft encouragements as their bodies shifted into one another, Hunk curving around his partner to create a protected space. Lance brushed his hips up into Hunk’s groin and smirked as he heard Hunk hiss in response, Hunk planting thick, hungry kisses up and down the back of Lance’s neck. The heat from Hunk’s hands was pried from Lance as Hunk separated their hands to finger the band of Lance’s pants. His voice was heavy and laden with desire.  
“You know I only want you, Lance,” he breathed, making Lance shiver in anticipation. “She doesn’t mean anything to me.” Lance gasped at Hunk touch, his eyes flying open. 

The darkness of his own room greeted him as he woke. Realizing where he was and what had just happened, an angry blush coloured his face and he stormed out bed, trying to ignore the throbbing inside his pajamas. He took a cold shower, scrubbing harder than was strictly necessary while images of his dream flashed, unbidden, through his mind. Even after he had managed to quell his rebellious member, he felt on edge, and when he saw Hunk at breakfast, his tongue felt dry and sensitive in his mouth. Hunk plopped down beside him, their bare skin brushing, and it was almost more than Lance could bare. Why was he like this? He knew, in the back of his mind, that his feelings for Hunk had long passed that crucial line between romantic and platonic, but it had always been... suppressible. He glanced nervously at Hunk, seeing if he felt anything. Some alien goo fell out of Hunk’s mouth as he blabbed on with Pidge about something.  
So it was just him then. He slumped a little, letting Hunk’s bulk shelter him from the other’s noise while he chewed listlessly on the green stuff. He didn’t need to, the stuff had the consistency of custard so he could chug if, if was so inclined. But that was too alien, too strange. Lance had enjoyed it at first, the novelty, but that had worn off as his homesickness became stronger with every passing night. They didn’t have nights though, not really. There was always the infinite blackness of space and the dull neutral glow of the spaceship lights. He slept too solidly in his bed, the stark blackness startling him every time Coran yelled at him through the door to wake up. There was no sunlight streaming into his room tell him his planet was still rotating around the sun, no small slight noises indicating the other cadets waking up around him, no assurances that everything was as it should be. No comfort in checking his phone for any texts from his family. Sometimes, Lance would lie in the darkness of his room, feeling the void where those things would be, wondering how long he could creep toward that hole inside of himself before he fell in. He-  
Felt warmth along his shoulder. Someone was touching him. The muscles in his shoulder tensed up. Someone was calling his name.  
“Huh?” His tongue felt heavy.  
“You alright, Lance?” Hunk was looking at him, his eyebrows pulled down in almost comical concern.  
“Yeah.” Lance blinked. They stared at each for a couple of moments, Lance’s mind scrambling for context.  
“Keith just said he’s the best cadet out of us, you just gonna take that?” Hunk said, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.  
“He said what?!” Lance stood up, joining Pidge in the argument, his strange mood quickly dispelling in the heat of squabble. “You know what they called me the first year of flight school? That’s right, the tailor, cause - come on Pidge, you know that simulator thing was because Hunk’s chunks were too chunky for the gearbox, if he had eaten porridge like everyone else it would have been fine!”  
“Well, at least I appreciated my solids while I had them. How do you guys feel like now that we have to eat this stuff every meal?” Hunk gestured wildly with his spoon.  
“That’s fine Altean cuisine you’re talking about you little quiznak,” Coran piped up from along the head of the table, and Lance slotted back into the usual bickering.  
Hunk sported a little grin on his face for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The dreams had subsided a little, but at what cost? Lance had been avoiding Hunk for the past week, had trained without him, sat across from him at the table at meals. It felt wrong, so wrong, but at least he didn’t sport a stiffie for his best friend every morning. But Hunk had been an anchor of sorts, the one thing left from his home, and without him Lance spent more and more time lying in the darkness of his room. Some mornings, he would snap out of it at breakfast. Some mornings, he sat silent at the table, moving bits of green around his plate, his mind blank and hovering a couple feet above his head. Training usually fixed him up, made him focus, made him solid again, but on the days that everyone wanted to relax, he went back to his room to do, well... it wasn’t relaxing, it was terrifying, actually, but he kept allowing his mind to fuzz out. It felt like sinking to the bottom of the ocean, feeling the weight of his own thoughts press down on him like thousands of pounds of water in the dark. His muscles went slack, his breath evened, and he could have been sleeping if his eyes weren’t staring, unseeing, at the ceiling. Time drifted on in it’s immeasurable amounts, in the breaths that pulled his chest taut and loose, in the slowing dull thuds of his heart.   
There was a hand on his leg, and he pulled in a sharp, shocked gasp of air.   
“Lance...” Hunk’s touch was pulling him back into a body he didn’t want to occupy, making him retract his long skinny legs into a fetal pose, his back against the metal wall.   
“You know you’re really playing with fire when you disturb a growing boy in his own bed like that, Hunk, especially on a ship without any suitable bachelorettes, ” He licked his dry, dry lips, trying to be normal, trying to make things normal. “You’re lucky I was just catching up on my beauty sleep.” Hunk was staring at him.   
“You weren’t sleeping,” Hunk drew a little closer, and Lance knew the dreams were going to be bad tonight. His face was open, lips thick and kissable. “Lance, what’s up with you? You’ve been kinda... I don’t know...” Hunk looked down so his bangs flopped over his face and Lance couldn’t watch his eyebrows dip towards his eyes, couldn’t watch his mouth set into a troubled frown. He’d seen this expression more and more on Hunk. Lance didn’t like it.   
“I mean I guess I have been a little...” he gestured towards the window, where the void of space glared at him, “spaced out.” Hunk groaned at the pun, a familiar sound that made Lance grin impishly.   
“Lance, I’m trying to...”  
“I know, I know, no need to worry about me, just a little... well. We’re all a little homesick, who wouldn’t be?” Lance shrugged.   
“Yeah but you’ve been... really quiet.”   
“Well, maybe I’m getting in touch with my sensitive side. Girls like that, when you have feelings and stuff like that.” He was still grinning, hoping that Hunk would drop it. Or leave. Or come closer, and touch him, slide his hands up Lance’s legs till- nope. Being normal. There was a pause, where if things had been normal, Hunk would have tutted and asked him how he knew what girls liked.   
“Lance, have you been avoiding me?” Hunk’s voice was nervous, a little sad.   
“No!” Lance lied immediately, his face freezing in surprize.   
“I know you have, please, did I do something wrong?”   
“I...” Lance spluttered. He couldn’t tell him. “You didn’t do anything wrong, bro. I just needed some alone time. I really miss my family.” His voice broke, as he realized how true that was. Hunk lunged at him, his arms squeezing tight around Lance’s slim body. Lance hadn’t realized how much of Hunk there was until it was pressed against him, warm and inviting.   
“You know you can talk to me, right? I know they weren’t my family but... you know. I miss them too.”  
Lance knew. After Hunk’s dad got laid off, the drinking got a little out of hand. On one of the few occasions that Lance had come over, he’d seen Hunk’s dad slumped in the corner of the living room, almost part of the sofa at that point. It grinned, and Lance could see the yellowing slivers of teeth between his lips, smell the booze coming off him in waves.   
“I see my fat disappointment of a son has finally managed to drag in a friend. Don’t make a mess, or I’ll-”   
Lance hadn’t heard him finish, as Hunk had pulled him into his bedroom and they didn’t come out until it was time for Lance to go home. Hunk spent a lot of time with Lance’s family.   
“I especially miss your mum’s cooking.” Hunk’s voice hummed through his chest, and he was reminded that they were still wrapped around each other. Was this normal hug length? Lance knew he didn’t want to let go quite yet.  
“Hunk, I feel so alone here. We’re the only humans for millions of lightyears around, and I can’t even talk to any of them.” Was he milking it a little? Sure. But there wasn’t much he wouldn’t have said to keep those arms around him, warming him to his bones.   
“Oh, Lance...” Hunk squeezed him briefly, and the sorrow in his voice made Lance instantly remorseful. Before he even knew what was happening, he felt a soft pressure on the top of his head, Hunk touching his lips to Lance’s hair. Oh god. Ohhh fuck.   
Hunk let go, a little embarrassed at himself.   
“Haha, too much?” there was a light blush dusting his cheeks as he ruffled his hair.   
“No, no, don’t worry about it.” Please, please, kiss me again. Anywhere. Everywhere.  
“Want to have one of our legendary sleepovers?” Hunk grinned, a beautiful, familiar sight, and Lance felt more real than he had in days.   
“The one time we actually call the pizza man from the middle of space and it’s not a prank call.” Lance smiled back, flipping open his long dead phone from his pocket.  
“Hello, yes, I’d like to order one Hawaiian and one Ultra Spicy pizza please, to Fuck-Knows-Where Space-town. What do you mean no free delivery! I’d like to talk to your manager!”   
Hunk giggled, sitting back and resting against the headboard. His legs stretched out and brushed against Lance’s feet.   
“Too bad there’s nothing to stream out here. Do you think the new Mega-Space-Super-Battle episodes are out on earth?” Hunk said dreamily.   
“Oh my god you’re right, I can’t believe we missed the climax of Ceeth and the gang’s awesome rescue mission of Princess Alluring!”   
“Urgh, remind me why we watch this show again.”   
“Because if it were up to you we’d be watching reruns of Heirs until we were both fluent in Korean.” Hunk raised a hand in defense.  
“Hey, hey, I acknowledge that that show is bad. You can like things ironically and genuinely enjoy them at the same time, you know.” Lance unsuccessfully tried to grimace and laugh at the same time.  
“D’you think there’s any chance Keith watches that show? He’s korean, right?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.  
“Dude no way, he probably does like... historical dramas and conspiracy documentaries.”  
Lance smirked, his legs unfolding and hanging over the edge of the bed, instead of tucked into himself. They chatted idly, the conversation slowing as they both grew a little drowsy. They ended up with Lance’s head resting on Hunks stomach, and after some griping about him hogging all the pillows, both of them drifted towards the edge of sleep.   
“Dude...” Hunk drawled, sending rumbles down Lance’s body.   
“What?” Lance replied lazily.  
“Did you really mean what you said about feeling so alone? Cause you’re my best friend, man, you’re like, family to me, like a brother. Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling like this?”   
Because I don’t love you like a brother and it fucking terrifies me.   
“Because I didn’t want to bring you down with that heavy stuff, man.”  
He felt Hunk ruffle his hair, wanted to keen up into the touch like a desperate puppy.  
“Dude, you’re sweet, but you can be so self-absorbed sometimes.”  
Excuse me??  
Hunk’s hand was resting on his hair, massaging his scalp, and Lance’s indignant response died in his throat. “We’re all going through heavy stuff, you’re not the only one isolated from humanity. Talk to me, buddy. I can handle anything you have to say.”  
I love you.  
“That’s cool, man. Can I go sleep now?” Hunk punched him.  
“Asshole.”  
Lance turned on his side, but Hunk could still hear his muffled voice, so quiet he wasn’t sure he was meant to hear.  
“Thanks. I needed this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fFuckk when will i start with the smut??? who konw ? >;-)


	3. Chapter 3

He straddled Hunk’s torso, the warmth of the other boy’s body sending shivers up his spine as his leaned down to kiss at Hunk’s neck, ravishing him. Hunk murmured appreciatively, his hands going to Lance’s hips as his rubbed small circles along the bones there with his thumb. Ah, so this one of those dreams then, Lance thought. He continued, emboldened, down, to nip at Hunk’s skin, leaving little bruises with his teeth only to sooth them again with his tongue and lips. Hunk gasped and Lance felt Hunk stiffen beneath him, his slowly hardening cock bumping into the meat of Lance’s ass from underneath both their clothes. Hunk’s hands were gripping him tighter, his face flushed, and a small whimper escaped Hunk’s pursed lips. Lance smirked as his mouth moved lower along Hunk’s body, pleased at the noises he could draw from him, especially when he licked a stripe along each nipple and Hunk moaned, deep and gravely and desperate.   
The noises suddenly stopped, and Hunk inhaled sharply, as if he had suddenly awoken. Lance looked up and Hunk stared back at him with wide eyes. Lance looked around. He was in his room on the ship, blankets strewn about the bed. Hunk was really underneath him. He blinked several times, the daze clearing from his head. It was real. It was too real. He scrambled away, legs akimbo. He was achingly hard, and shame washed over him in thick waves as Hunk’s eyes flickered to the tent in his pants and back, shock written all over his best friend’s face.   
“I’m so sorry,” Lance blurted out. What could he say? I thought I was dreaming about running my tongue all over our chest. Haha, no worries, happens every night? He couldn’t look Hunk in the eye. Lance wanted to die. He thought he was going to puke.   
“Well, that’s one way to wake me up,” Hunk said cheerfully. How could he act like this? Lance struggled to find an appropriate response. “Definitely on the better side of ways you’ve woken me up after a sleepover.” Lance gaped.   
“W-what?”   
“What?”   
“You’re not… freaking out.” Lance said lamely. Hunk shrugged, and edged a little closer to Lance on the bed.  
“Why would I be freaking out?” Hunk’s brow suddenly furrowed and his face dropped. “Wait, this is what I think it is, right? Just to clarify, this is your way of expressing a desire to…” Hunk wrung his hands, thinking himself in circles. “This wasn’t a mistake, right? You weren’t just having a wet dream about somebody else? Fuck, I mean, uh- “ Lance grabbed his wrists, his index finger feeling Hunk’s thrumming pulse.  
“I was thinking about you,” he grinned up at Hunk, elation filling his belly as his realized Hunk seemed to want him back.  
“Oh.” Hunk said. “Uh…”   
Lance kissed him.   
It was soft, their lips brushing and breath mingling. Hunk’s hands went to Lance’s hips to steady him, pulling him closer as he pulled away to look at Lance’s disheveled face.   
“You’re beautiful,” he breathed, kissing along Lance’s jawline. Hunk’s breath was hot on Lance’s skin, his soft caress up and down Lance’s spine slowly driving him crazy, rendering him incapable of doing much more than laughing breathlessly. Hunk looked down at him and he smiled back giddily.   
“I mean it,” Hunk insisted, his voice so sincere Lance laughed in earnest, his giggles dying off when Hunk’s palms traced up his thighs. He realized how hard he was.   
“Stop laughing!” Hunk said crossly, pouting a little. “I don’t know what people usually say when they do this kind of thing.”  
“No, I just can’t believe this is really happening.”  
“You better believe it, baby,” Hunk said, smirking. Lance started giggling again, coasting on the high that Hunk wasn’t going to be disgusted by him. He wrapped his skinny little arms around Hunk’s body, squeezing him tight and filling his nose with the sweet musk of Hunk’s hair.   
“Dude?”  
“What?” Lance said, voice muffled.   
“Your boner’s like, really digging into me right now.” Ah. Right. He was about to pull away when Hunk flipped him onto his back, a hand on either side of his head so that Hunk had full access to his body. Ohhh fuck yes. Lance grinned as he stared up at his best friend.   
“What are you gonna do about it?” he said, the glint of the devil in his eye. Hunk huffed, trying to maintain his composure while Lance was looking at him like… well like that.   
“Take your pants off,” he said, not really managing to sound authoritative, but Lance still scrambled out of the garments like they were burning him, leaving him in his boxers. One of Hunk’s hands strayed, almost curiously, down to the straining member. He lifted Lance’s butt up a little, sliding off the remaining underwear, before giving Lance’s cock an experimental pump. Lance’s breath hiccupped as pleasure shot up his spine and straight into his brain, making him curse softly.   
“Dirty mouth,” Hunk reprimanded, and Lance could hear the smile in his voice as Lance dripped precum into Hunk’s hand.   
“Ohhh god please Hunk, Hunk please, please,” he didn’t know exactly what he was begging for, but he thrust erratically into Hunk’s fist until a firm hand held him down onto the bed and he almost cried.   
“Hunk I need you so bad,” his belly was on fire with want for Hunk. Lance’s eyes slammed open, and he caught Hunk in an intense stare. “Don’t you want to fuck me, Hunk?” Lance’s voice was low and desperate, his body squirming beneath the one above him. Hunk swallowed thickly, his eyes flickering between Lance’s face and his cock.   
“Not before I get some breakfast.”  
“What the fuck are you talking abou-,” Lance was cut off as Hunk’s mouth kissed the tip of his cock.   
“Ohhh my god,” Lance’s legs were jelly. Hunk’s tongue was swirling up and down the slit, his lips slowly working down the shaft, his broad hands keeping Lance from thrusting up into Hunk’s mouth.   
“H-how the fuck are you so… ah…. So good at this?” panted Lance. He reached down to caress Hunk’s face, the sight of Hunk sucking him off edging him closer and closer to orgasm. Hunk drew back to breath and started working over Lance’s cock in earnest, his cheeks hollowed and eyes set on Lance’s flushed face. Hunk’s name became a mantra on Lance’s lips as Hunk’s punishing rhythm swelled his cock, and Lance knew he was going to cum embarrassingly fast.   
“I’m close… really close,” he panted out, his face beetroot red at having to warn Hunk so early. Hunk grinned up at him, pure adoration in his eyes as he swallowed Lance to the root, his tongue laving up and down a vein in Lance’s shaft.   
Lance came.   
His muscles tautened, head thrown back, drawn out whimpers slipping out his perfect O of a mouth. His fingers tangled with the sheets, then with Hunk’s hands, grasping them tightly as his body rocked with orgasm. He looked down to see Hunk staring up at him, Hunk’s Adam’s apple bobbing with every spurt of Lance’s cum that he gulped down, Hunk’s throat constricting around the oversensitive tip of Lance’s cock. He loved him. He loved Hunk.   
When he was spent, Lance lay completely still on the bed, his mind still recovering. Hunk flopped up next to him, lying on his side to survey his handiwork. Lance’s hair was mussed, his every muscle relaxed and his eyes drooping shut in exhaustion. There was still a slight blush on his cheeks, and his lips were bright and looked delectable to Hunk. Hunk scooped him up in his arms, leaning his head down to kiss him before realizing he hadn’t washed out his mouth yet. The taste of Lanc was still on his tongue, bitter and salty like… well like meat. Hunk giggled. Like man meat. Lance’s eyes cracked opened at the sound of Hunk’s sniggers.   
“What? Do I look weird?” he said self-consciously.   
“You look perfect,” said Hunk, smiling, and Lance leapt forward, forcing Hunk to lean backwards on his hands. His pressed his lips to Hunk’s, messy with cum though there were, granting entrance to Hunk’s mouth with his tongue.   
“You look perfect,” he returned, and Hunk smiled in the kiss, his heart glowing at the compliment. “You look good enough to eat, in fact,” Lance continued, his hands moving slowly up Hunk’s thighs. He brushed along the bottom of Hunk’s stomach, hands inching closer to Hunk’s groin. Hunk shivered, his cock gaining more and more interest in the situation by the second, but not completely comfortable at the attention. “Want me to return a favor?” he grinned at him, and Hunk’s heart stopped. Lance’s hands were on his cock. His touch was rushed, amateurish, but it still caused sparks in his vision when he palmed along his length. Lance was staring at him, staring, and he suddenly wondered what he looked like from Lance’s eyes. A small frown twitched at his mouth.   
“You…” his hissed a breath in when Lance thumbed the tip. It was too much. He grabbed Lance’s wrists, staring at the floor. “You don’t have to do that. I’m okay just… looking after you. Don’t bother with me,” he shrugged, shoulders sloping in on himself, still avoiding Lance’s stare. Hunk’s hands went to cover himself, arms wrapped around himself and knuckles white where he gripped his own forearms. He shrugged Lance off, heading for the door after pulling on his trousers.   
“What?” Lance said hollowly from the bed. Hunk didn’t turn around.  
“See you tomorrow then,” Hunk said hurriedly, rushing out the door. Lance stared, gob smacked, after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for me to hurt everyone ;)


End file.
